A Conflicted Boy
by thinkitover
Summary: Conner is a nation again. America is the Union, Conner the Confederacy. They are gearing up for war against each other, but the Union President is assassinated. Then ISIS gets ahold of nuclear weapons. The brothers see a chance to unite the country, and decide to take the chance, no matter what the risks. Rated T for nightmares and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **I promised you, and I don't forget promises. This chapter was incredibly fun to write!**

I sit across from Alfred, waiting for an explanation as to why we both dropped out cold. He sighs, running his hand through his hair. "Well, my boss has declared martial law. After the meeting, the Southern governors held a meeting. They all decided to secede. That's why we both passed out. I passed out because a lot of my energy was taken away. You passed out because all your wounds burst open at the same time, and you gained all the energy I lost at one time. Your system couldn't take it," he says quietly. I frown.

"This is not good," I mutter. I pull on a piece of my hair thinking. If that really did happen, that meant I was a nation again. Probably even stronger than before. I start to bite my lip. Alfred waves his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You kinda phased out on me, Conner. We really don't need that to happen right now," he says. I nod. "Well, I only came to tell you. Since this house is the South, I can't stay here," he says, sighing. I stare at him.

"Nu-uh. No way. You can't leave," I state. Alfred smiles sadly.

"Well, I have to Conner," he says, trying to comfort me. I shake my head, rejecting the idea.

"No. No, I am not going through that again," I mutter. Alfred shrugs. I start muttering under my breath. "Nu-uh. No way. Nope. Nein. Non. No. Nu. Geen. нет. Nee. Ei…" I say 'no' in as many languages as I can think of. Alfred sighs.

"Listen, no matter how many times you say 'no,' I still have to leave. Sooner or later, I will have to go," Alfred says, grabbing my shoulders. By now I am _not_ crying. Just…sweating from my eyes. Yeah, that's it. I don't look at him, scared that he's telling the truth. Deep down, I know he is, I just don't want to come to terms with it.

We hear a honk from outside. Alfred picks up his suitcase, calling upstairs, "C'mon you guys. We need to go, the cab's here!"

The nations that had stayed for the short while at my house came downstairs. As they left they said something positive and cheerful.

"One day, I'm bringing you to my country so we can go drinking." Prussia.

"See you again, mon littlest frére." France.

"Don't befriend the frog again." England.

"Please don't encourage my brother." Germany.

"I will root for you, da?" Russia.

"See you at Thanksgiving, Conner." Canada.

"See you at the next world meeting, ve~!" Italy. As the small nation says this, he throws his arms around me, giving me a hug. I smile, hugging him back. The Italian breaks away, smiling happily. "Ciao amico!" Italy follows the rest out the door. I smile at the nations I had become friends with.

"Addio, piccola Italia," I murmur. I close the door after them. I turn to the house. It's too empty.

I stand in front of troops. I turn to them. They are all wearing grey. "We will beat the North! We will rise!" I shout. My men cheer. I feel like I cheated these men and boys out of a life. I feel horrible. The men are ready to fight. I hear drums in the distance. I order my troops to start marching. Soon, bullets are flying. Shells are exploding all around us. I'm fighting a man in his early twenties. I stab him with my bayonet the whirl around. I come face to face with Alfred.

"Hello, brother," he hisses. He raises his gun and fires.

I sit bolt upright in bed, tears streaming down my face. I start sobbing, curling into a ball on my bed. I feel something heave itself onto my bed. I feel a wet rag thing rub against my face. I'm extremely confused. Now that I think about it, the rag feels more like a dog tongue. It stops licking my face for a moment. I look at the figure on my bed.

"M-Montgomery? Monty! I-I thought I lost you!" I shout, hugging my bloodhound. He barks, licking my face. I laugh out of sheer joy. All thoughts of my nightmare have disappeared. I scratch Monty behind the ear. He seems to smile. I smile too. I missed my good dog. "Good boy, good boy," I praise. He seems to float at my praise. I yawn, tired once more. I curl up with Montgomery falling asleep before you could say "Louie and his maman."

I wander around the house, sad. What am I supposed to do with Alfred not here? On a whim, I go to his room. I sit on his bed, Montgomery sitting at my feet. "I wonder how America's getting along?" I murmur.

Monty barks in response. I sigh. I look at my brother's closet. I have a strange urge to go open it. I stand up and stride over to the door with a Captain America poster on it. I open the door, a piece of paper fluttering down. I pick it up and read it.

 _"_ _Stay the hell out of my closet. I_ ** _will_** _be back."_ I laugh, Alfred's note cheering me up. If I want him to come home…I have to fight…I ponder my options. Sit here and do nothing, fight my brother or surrender to the north. I sure as hell ain't surrendering, nor am I going to sit on my ass and do nothing. I stride out of the room, note lying forgotten on the floor. I pick up the phone in the hallway and dial a familiar number.

"Hey, Louie. Montgomery's back. Bring the hounds and bring the boys."

 **A/N:**

 **Who's Louie? Who are the boys? And what does Alfred exactly mean by that note...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Thank you Elricgurl for telling me that my story was published in code (again). This chapter is from Alfred's point of view. Next Chapter will be Conner's.**

I sit in the conference room, waiting for them to show up. This is not going to be good, even by my standards. Nor will it be easy with George and Rall. Shit…I hear a door open. I look up to find a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He looks like he could be me, minus the lack of a cowlick and glasses.

"Dad? Why did you need all of us to come?" George asks. I sigh, motioning for them to come in and sit down. A boy with white hair in the style of Netherlands and blue eyes scans the room.

"Where is Missouri?" he asks, immediately on guard. I hear murmurs of restlessness among the group of teens.

"Well. I would say in the South as he's no longer welcomed here," I reply, watching them carefully. Drew doesn't seem to understand.

"He's never gotten himself grounded before. So why would he be grounded now?" he starts babbling.

I raise my hand for silence. Everyone is immediately quiet. "My boss has declared martial law. The Southern states aren't happy with that arrangement. They've seceded from the nation," I pause for breath before continuing, "to become the Confederate states of America, again." I hear shouts of outrage, fear, and confusion. One scream stands out from the rest.

"UNCLE CONNER IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!" a boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes screams. He ducks beneath the table to hide. An annoyed looking boy starts shouting.

"Get out from under there you ninny! Uncle Conner isn't going to hurt us," the boy snarls at the one under the table. "Get out Rall. Or else I'm coming in there after you."

Another shout comes from the boy underneath the table. "NO NO NO NO! THAT"S JUST WHAT UNCLE CONNER WANTS YOU TO THINK! GET UDER HERE SO YOU WON"T GET KILLED!" The shaggy haired boy pulls the annoyed boy under the table. Choking sounds can be heard throughout the room.

"H-help…Del-Delaware's ch-choking me," the New Yorker spits out. Drew shrugs.

"Should've known better to go near Delaware when he's like this. I'm gonna bet that this time Conner's going straight to the capitol," he says, solemnly. "Then they might burn it down or maybe something worse." Another scream can be heard throughout the room.

"MOVE OVER DELAWARE! GET OUT NEW YORK!" George forces Arnold, the personification of New York, out from underneath the table.

"I didn't go in there voluntarily!" he hisses at them. Drew and several others burst out laughing. Then a small boy of about eleven stands on the table.

"I can take the entire south on!" he declares proudly. "Point me to 'em and hand me a gun! I can show 'em what real fighting is!" Several states groan.

"Get off the table Rhode. You've proved your point already," a bored looking boy says, lifting Rhode Island into the air. He sets him on the floor, receiving viral abuse as he did so.

"Put me down you wanker! You git! Put me down!" Rhode yells as Dakota sets him on the floor. He immediately draws a wooden sword from who knows where. "Back off, filthy Indian! Don't touch me with your dirty hands which have undoubtedly been drowned in—" He's cut off as a large staff smacks him on the back of the head. A boy in long pants and a rainbow colored shirt is holding the large staff that hit Rhode Island.

"Whoa, man. Sorry, dude. I didn't see you there. I didn't mean to mess up the peace and love bros," the hippie says. There is a slight Spanish accent that has almost been erased. "Amar y ser armado, ya sabes hombre?" Dakota nods to Luke, the personification of California. Dakota waves to his twin, Daemon. He waves back, his braids swinging.

I sigh, rubbing my head. Of _course_ I had to have the insane states. I feel a hand on my shoulder, as if comforting me. I look up to find Edward, personification of Washington. He has his trusty axe in hand. He nods towards the table. I nod my approval. He lifts the axe up, and swings it down with enough force to make a crack appear down the middle of the table. Everyone stops talking and takes a seat. George and Rall are still planning what to do if the white flag factories in France break down.

I stand up, nodding to Washington. He nods back and whips a book out of nowhere. I announce, "Hawaii and Alaska have become independent nations. They are neutral at the moment but they may declare war on us at any moment. The Pacific coast line should set up defenses if this does happen. Any questions?"

Drew shouts, "Wait, wait, wait. Are the South and the North at war again?" All the states that had been in the first Civil War pale. I sigh, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes. We are at war once more."

 **A/N:**

 **Ok, Drew is Pennsylvania who's a cross between Germany, Prussia and Netherlands.** **Rall is Delaware and George is Washington D.C. Next chapter we get to meet some more states. In fact, they're an important part of the story, but you'll find out later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Now we meet Louie and the boys. And girls.**

"Conner! Abre esta maldita puerta!" a voice with a strong Southern accent shouts as a fist starts pounding. I walk quickly down the stairs, Montgomery following me.

"Cállate Louie!" I shout back. I open the door to find 20 teenagers standing in the rain huddled on the front porch. I wave them inside, the first one in the house a boy with short black-brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin.

"Hola Conner! Yo sólo puedo hablar español en este momento debido a estos imbéciles," he growls. I laugh, tugging on a curl on his had. "Thanks oncle. These idiotas are a pain." I smile at Louisiana.

"Hey Conner," a boy with green eyes and brown hair greets. I nod to Mississippi.

"Hey uncle. It was Florida who pissed off Louie," a boy with blue hair informs me. I stare at his hair.

"Were you experimenting again?" I ask Alabama. He nods, blushing. I roll my eyes, waving him through.

"Hey tio!" a boy with snakeskin boots shouts, hugging me. I push Florida off, smiling. "Puedes decir Louie lo siento?" he asks, glancing at the Louisianan. I shake my head. He sighs, walking off.

"Conner! How are you doing? I heard Monty came back!" a girl with wide blue eyes and long blond hair greets me. I smile at Georgia, gesturing to Monty who's wagging his tail wildly.

Two boys walk through. You can obviously tell they are twins. "Hey Conner. We're going to go find the darts," they shout. I sigh at the Carolinas'.

"Hello, Conner. How are you doing?" a boy with blond hair and green eyes says, smiling. His voice has a slight British accent.

"Hello, Virginia. I'm doing well. How are you?" I reply smiling back. He shrugs, smile dropping. I nod in sympathy.

Two boys walk through, arguing with each other. I sigh at Kentucky and Tennessee. They ignore me as they walk through.

"Heya Conner! I brought some alcohol! Want some?" a boy that is obviously intoxicated asks, holding out several bottles of beer. I decline Arkansas' offer.

"Hey Conner!" two voices say. I wave at Kansas and Oklahoma.

"Hey Conner," a girl with a Spanish background greets me as she pulls a long drag from a joint.

"Colorado. Put it down," I sigh. Colorado complies, grumbling.

"Conner! Awesome!" a girl shouts, crushing me in a hug. I smile, hugging Utah back. "Well, I'm catching with Colorado! See ya later!" Utah runs off.

"Hey uncle. Why did you call us?" a boy asks. He has black hair and tan skin. I smile, holding a finger up to my lips. Nevada sighs. "Of course you would do that."

An Indian girl walks through the door dressed in blue jeans and a green t-shirt. "Hola, tío Conner," she says walking past. I shake my head smiling at Arizona.

"Conner! Wow wow wow! What do we need to talk about? Is everything ok? Well obviously not cause then we wouldn't be here!" a girl starts saying rapidly. I shake my head at New Mexico, pointing towards the couch.

"Hey uncle. Where's the cleaning stuff for the guns?" a boy dressed as an old time Texan sheriff asks. I point Texas to the couch once again. I look outside, knowing that only 19 kids came in.

"Hey Conner. Can I have a towel?" the boy I was looking for asks. He looks almost like me, minus the lack of glasses and his red eyes.

"Sure. C'mon Missouri. We might as well get the rest of the guys towels to yeah?" I say, closing the door after Missouri walks in. We walk upstairs in silence. We reach the laundry room, handing Missouri a towel.

"Thank you Conner," Missouri says quietly. I beam at the state.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. Lets get these to the others, yeah?" I say, grabbing a tower of towels. We split the tower between ourselves, going back downstairs after. We pass the towels out to everyone, earning a thank you or a hug. The Carolinas' tug Missouri down between them. Missouri looks worried and so do I. What would the Carolinas' want with him.

"Well, I'm going to go make tea and coffee. Anyone want some?" Virginia asks hopefully.

Everyone shouts, "NO!" at the same time. Virginia looks surprised.

"No, Virginia you aren't allowed within twenty feet of a stove or any kind of cooking device," I say, worriedly. I do _not_ need the kitchen burned down. "We all know what happened when you actually cooked at last Thanksgiving," I say, shuddering. Virginia glowers at everyone. He makes a rude gesture at me but I shrug. "What can I say? You inherited your 'father's' cooking skills," I say, putting air quotes around 'father'.

"Don't you dare insult England!" he yells. I shrug, a cold look settling itself on my face. The other states realize the danger and pull Virginia down.

"On with business. Well, as you all know, the Confederate States of America has risen again. We have already declared war against the North," I announce. I hear several sharp intakes of breath. "We all not allow any relationships to come in between our freedom."

All color drains from my face. At war with the South…? With Missouri…? No way. No. Alfred must be playing a joke…right? Why does he look so upset? He's just joking. I hope. He has to be. One word escapes my thoughts and fights its way out my mouth. "What…?" I ask, not registering anything. "A-Alfred, you must be joking…right?" I say, trying not to let my tears escape my eyes. Alfred shakes his head no.

"No Pennsylvania. I am not joking. I am completely serious," he says, looking me in the eye. New York casts a worried glance at me.

"Uh…Alf…I think we may need to let Pennsylvania sit this out. He obviously can't accept the idea of another Civil War," Arnold says, walking over to me. I'm shaking. I can't stop. No no no.

"Nee. Niet een burgeroorlog. Nooit. Nooit meer," I babble in Dutch. "Auf keinen Fall. Nie. Nein. Nicht eine andere," I continue in German. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I let it lead me back to the hotel room. I gently forces me to lie on a bed while I babble in Dutch and German.

"Go to sleep Drew," a voice says. I can't focus. I can't see through my tears. "Go to sleep, you need to." I comply, closing my eyes and drifting into darkness.

What? We're at war with the…North? Conner's joking, he must be. He wouldn't let me fight Pennsylvania again. He wouldn't let me watch as Pennsylvania's people were killed. Not again. Right?

"You're joking," I say bluntly. Louie stares at me and so do other states. Conner looks at me sadly.

"I know it's going to be hard for you to fight against Pennsylvania, but we are at war with the North. And this time, we're headed straight for the capitol," he announces. I hear cheers. How could my friends, my brothers and sisters, turn against one of the central figures that kept us standing.

"What? Are you going to _kill_ George? Or are we just going to capture him and hold him against his will?" I ask. Conner glares at me, sympathy gone.

"We are not going to kill him. If you're not happy, then sit down and shut up," he snarls. I flinch, sitting down. I slide out my phone, unlocking it. I open my contacts list, going for the name labeled "Awesome Pennsylvania." I text him quickly.

 _Can u hack in2 pres. comp. again?_ A text comes a bit later.

 _Ja._

 **A/N:**

 **Wait, what does Missouri mean by again?**

 **Translations:**

 **Abre esta maldita puerta!- Open this goddamn door!**

 **Cállate Louie!- Louie, shut up!**

 **Conner Hola ! Yo sólo puedo hablar español en este momento debido a que estos imbéciles.- Conner, hello! I can only speak Spanish at this time because of these morons.**

 **tio!- uncle!**

 **Se puede decir lo siento a Louie para mí?- Can you say sorry to Louie for me?**

 **Nee. Niet een burgeroorlog. Nooit. Nooit meer.- No. Not a civil war. Never. Never again.**

 **Auf keinen Fall. Nie. Nein. Nicht eine andere.- No way. Never. No. Not again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **If I offended anybody lat chapter, I'm really sorry. This chapter switches between Pennsylvania, Missouri, Alaska and Hawaii.**

 **Pennsylvania's POV**

I open my laptop. I type in my password, opening to a picture of Missouri when he was little. I smile at the old picture. I go to IE and open it. I start typing. I will help stop this war any way I can.

 **Missouri's POV**

I glance around my room, making sure there aren't any cameras inside. A quick examination turns up nothing. I sigh in relief. I take out my cell phone and text Hawaii and Alaska in a group chat.

 _Penn. and I are going 2 do everything we can 2 stop this war. WBU?_

Doesn't take long for them to reply.

 _Da._

 _Yes, I want to help too. What do we need to do?_ I smile, and tell them what we're trying to do. They both send an affirmative, saying that they have a meeting to go to in a couple of days. I grit my teeth, Pennsylvania has to work fast.

 **Pennsylvania's POV**

I raise my eyebrow as I scan through the president's e-mails. "Hmm. What do they mean by 'nuclear weapon agreement'?" I whisper, clicking on it. As I read, my eyes widen in shock. I click on anything that has the words "nuclear", "bombs", "split", "civil war", and "America". One e-mail catches my attention. "Civil War has started. Will launch nuclear bomb from Wyoming into Russia." I stop breathing for a moment. If they pull through with that plan, not just another Civil War would start, but World War three would too. I grab my cell phone, sitting on the desk next to me.

"What's wrong? It's 3:00 AM Pennsylvania," Missouri says, sleepily.

"I found some dirt on the Pres. You're going to want to see it," I say hastily.

"Where do I meet you?" Missouri asks, now wide awake.

"My house. The borders are still open between the countries," I reply. "I can show you there. Then I need your help sneaking into the vice president's office."

"What? Ok, I'll be there in a bit," Missouri tells me. I smile. We are going to stop World War three before it ever starts.

 **Missouri's POV**

I put an inflatable doll in my place. You can never be too careful, right? I open my window, careful not to let it touch the leaves on the giant oak behind the house. I climb onto a branch and slowly make my way down the tree. When I reach the bottom, I remember Louie's dogs. Dammit. At least they won't bark when they see me. I hop off the trunk, landing in the grass. I walk around the house to the driveway. I see his dogs on the porch, asleep. I let out a small breath, fingering the keys in my jacket. I open my car door, sliding into the drivers seat. I ignite the engine and pull out quietly. As soon as I'm home free and on the interstate, I practically floor it.

I reach Pennsylvania's house around seven thirty. Pennsylvania's car is already parked in the driveway. I run up the steps and use the spare key I have. I open the door to find a snoozing Pennsylvania. I smile, then remember why I came here.

"Pennsylvania. I'm here, wake up," I say, shaking his shoulders. He wakes up, his eyes glazed.

"Huh? Oh, Missouri, you're here. Gimme my laptop," he says, yawning. I reach over to his laptop and hand it to him. He opens it and pulls up a bunch of e-mails. "Read this," he says, clicking on one. He shoves it into my hands as I start reading. With every word my eyes widen.

"Holy shit," I say, staring at the e-mail. Pennsylvania takes his laptop out of my hands then clicks on another.

"Read this out loud," he says, biting his lip. I take the laptop shakily.

"'I have sent the FBI to a monastary, then the bomb your under cover agents planted in the ship will go off a few days afterwards. I will start another Civil War, then we will bomb Russia.' Holy shit. Holy shit, Alfred's boss is part of ISIS?" I ask, dumbfounded. Many people were already starting to suspect it, but this only proved it correct. I look up at Pennsylvania who is nodding gravely. "So he planned this? He planned our family to turn against each other and start fighting? Then he plans to bomb Russia?" I ask. Pennsylvania nods again. "Holy crap… I can't even think right now," I murmur.

"It's okay little katje. We will bring this terrorist down!" he announces bravely. I can't even chuckle when he calls me kitten. I just sit there, astounded.

"I'm going to tell Alaska and Hawaii. They are in on it. We'll have them go to the White House and assassinate the president," I say. Pennsylvania nods. "You are going to work on turning off all security and getting them in there and out unnoticed. I'll give Alaska one of my guns since he can't join us in the state meeting. Hawaii will distract the president's cabinet. Alaska and I will shoot at the president, hopefully killing him. Good?" I ask. There are holes in my plan but we're states. We don't exist in any records. We're invisible. A determined look takes over my normally neutral face.

"We will stop this war Missouri. No matter what," Pennsylvania assures me. I nod, scared to death that we'll get caught assassinating the President. I remind myself that we don't exist.

I smile up at Pennsylvania. "We will save millions of lives," I murmur. Pennsylvania nods. I look back at the e-mail. "We will kill the President."

 **Alaska's POV**

I stare at the text Missouri sent me.

 _A's boss planned the Civil war and he's planning on bombing Russia._

What? The Union President planned the War? A dark aura settles around me. "Kolkolkolkolkol…" I start muttering. My little elk starts to back away. I take out a large knife. I whip around, throwing the knife at the wall across the room. My white eyes turn slate grey. My phone starts ringing.

 _"_ _Whatcha doin' little brother?_

 _Don't run my little brother!_

 _You'll be okay as long as you stay with me!"_ I pick up my phone and answer, still muttering.

"Hey Alaska. Meet us at D.C. We're going to kill the President. You and I are going to take him down Pennsylvania will get us in," Missouri says. I smile darkly.

"I'll be there soon," I promise. Hmm. If I left today, I would make it there on the day of the world meeting. Perfect. I grab my suitcase I packed for the meeting, then walk outside with my long parka on. "I will not forgive him," I mutter darkly.

I walk outside to my car. I drive to town, parking at the airport. I get a ticket for a plane to Washington D.C. As I board the plane, I smile slightly. That jackass is going down.

 **Hawaii's POV**

My eyes widen as I feel hot angry tears flood my eyes.

 _A's boss planned the Civil war and he's planning on bombing Russia._

I growl under my breath, startling my friends.

"What's wrong, Hibiscus?" a boy asks me. I look into his worried eyes, trying to smile.

"I have to go to Washington D.C. on the mainland for a meeting. I'll be back soon," I chirp happily. I stand up and grab my suitcase. "Poipoi, can you take me to the airport?" I ask. A man nods, helping me into a car to the airport. I quickly text Missouri back.

 _I'll be there in about ten hours._ I scowl. I always hated that guy who called himself a president.

 **Missouri's POV**

I take out my guns, red eyes dark. I clean them slowly and methodically. Pennsylvania watches me with a slight smile.

"You're a bit trigger-happy, aren't you?" he asks, sounding amused. I glance up.

"At the moment, and until that jackass is dead," I hiss. "He's the reason our family is broken. I hate him." Pennsylvania laughs, a mix between annoying and obnoxious.

"I don't blame you. I hate him too. Wait until Florida finds out he started the War all over again," he says, grinning a little. I shake my head.

"Imagine what the Carolinas' will do," I reply. We both shudder. The Carolinas' would have a new target besides England. They would probably come up with a form of torture for the president if we didn't keep this under wraps and out of the way while we kill him.

"Well, we need to leave in a bit. We have to deliver this to the vice president," Pennsylvania says, holding up a black flash drive. It contains all the emails we got from the president. I nod.

"We should wait a few more minutes," I say, going back to my guns. On to a beautiful 9mm pistol. I clean it absently, letting muscle memory do the work. I put the pistol aside. A musket. A rifle with a bayonet. A Mosin Nagant*. I sigh, taking off the bayonet and wiping it clean. Pennsylvania checks his watch.

"We sh—" he's cut off as the door opens to reveal a boy in a black parka, a grey shirt and a white scarf. Next to him is a small girl looking absolutely pissed.

"Missouri, when are we going to kill him?" Hawaii asks. Pennsylvania glances at me. I shrug.

"First, we have to give this to the vice," I say, Pennsylvania holding up the flash drive. Alaska crosses the room in three steps, holding out his hand.

His voice has a heavy Russian accent which only shows when he's mad. "Give me. I give it to him," he says coldly. We glance at each other. Oh shit. Pennsylvania hands him the flash drive. Alaska turns around and walks out the front door.

Almost two hours later he comes back. Hawaii pops up. "Where were you, mister?" she asks.

"Delivering," he replies. He turns to me and holds out his hand. I shake my head.

"We need to rest before we do our thing. Then, we wake up at 4 o'clock and make our way to W.D.C. Then we start shooting once we get inside," I say. Alaska's eyes darken for a second, but he closes his eyes. When he opens them, they are light grey. Not his normal silver, but almost.

"Well then brother, доброй ночи," he says, walking down the hall.

 **A/N:**

 ** _I DO NOT ENCOURAGE ANYONE TO DO THIS!_ This is just for the story. Yes, Alaska is related to Russia because Russia was the first to settle in Alaska. They are taking out the President who is a terrorist and planned the whole damn thing.**

 *** A Mosin Nagant is a Russian gun used in WWII**

 **Translations:**

 **katje- kitten**

 **доброй ночи - good night**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Sorry last chapter was so hectic with all the POVs switching and stuff, but you guys needed to see the different perspectives. God, I'm tired. I'm also a bit shaken. I hope you guys enjoy!**

I walk into the meeting room, slouching slightly. My hair's a mess and so are my clothes. I have large bags under my eyes and my eyes are dull. I rub my eyes, yawning. Several nations look at me curiously. I nod to them and go over to Germany.

"I never got a seating chart, so where am I supposed to sit?" I ask him. He glances at me then he looks at a chart, then looks at me again.

"Who are you?" he asks, staring at me. I sigh.

"I'm one of the new countries. Remember me? The monk shooting? You spent a few days with America and I?" I reply. I know I look different, and act different, but I'm still almost the same person.

He stares at me for a second more. "Conner?" he questions. I nod, rolling my eyes. He points silently to a seat across the table. I walk over and sit down next to a woman. She regards me carefully.

"Haven't seen you in while. Where've you been hiding, Conner?" she asks, gleefully. "I didn't know you were still around."

I grin cheekily. "Surprise Maria. There's another Civil War." She straightens immediately.

"Oh, mierda. Eso no no es bueno para nadie, especialmente para usted," she mutters.

"Sí, es una mierda," I reply, nonchalantly. "Cuide su lenguaje María. Hay niños de todo," I tease. She's staring at me in shock.

"You can speak Spanish?" she asks. I nod.

"What else would I do locked up in a house all day? Sleep?" I reply, shuffling through my notes. She shrugs. I feel another presence enter the room.

The all too familiar shout of "The hero has arrived," is way too quiet. Everyone looks up in surprise. Alfred looks just as bad as me. He glances at me then does a double take. "Why is he here?! Why is he even _invited?!_ " he shouts at Germany.

"Oh Bruder, wir werden über diese früh genug sehen," I state calmly. Germany stares wide-eyed at me. "Was? Wir sind in einem Bürgerkrieg." If possible, he looks even more shocked.

"Conner, you can go first," he tries to state as calmly as he can. I shake my head.

"We're missing two people," I reply. Germany looks confused. Alfred just looks angry. A knock sounds at the door. "That's them." The door opens and two people step in. The largest is a boy with hair somewhere between white and platinum blond. He has a large white scarf wrapped around his neck, and a black parka. He has jeans and a white shirt on underneath his parka. The other is a girl, almost seven years old. She has dark skin and hair. She has a yellow flower in her hair and a lei on over her grass skirt and small top.

The boy introduces themselves. "Hello! I am the Republic of Alaska, and this is the Republic of Hawaii. Conner told us we are 'invited' but I do not believe we are, correct?" His voice has a slight Russian accent. When he opens his eyes, they're a pearl white. "Ah! Alfred, we did not know you were going to be here. Da, Hawaii?" If there was any doubts to who he was related it was erased.

The girl has a soft lilting voice. "We didn't know you were going to be here. Please don't make us become part of the Union. It sucks having to be under martial law," she says, reaching for Alaska's hand. Alfred's eye starts twitching.

"Guys, guys. Don't call me 'Conner' anymore. I'm a country again," I say, sighing. "I'll go first now Germany." I get up, offering my seat to Hawaii. I walk over to the podium. When I reach it I try to grin. "Hey y'all! I'm the new nation of the Confederate States of America. Well, I say 'new' but I first appeared around…1861? I can't remember anymore. The United States of America is my older brother. Those who don't know this…look it up! Or type in 'monk shooting' and you'll understand why I'm a nation again. Anyway, I have no idea what to say, except that I'm in another war for my freedom against America." I glance at Alfred who has his face in his hands. Hawaii is fretting over him and trying to calm him down and convince him not everything is ruined. I sigh mentally, trying not to let my people's hatred towards the Union show in my attitude towards him.

Germany motions for Alaska to give his presentation next. Alaska nods, standing up. He's taller than me, so I'm a little intimidated by him. All that is pushed away as he smiles fearlessly at me. I smile back. He stands in front of the podium, scanning the nations.

"Hello. I'm the Republic of Alaska, as mentioned earlier. I seceded from the Nation with my друг. I have no need of any help, as my nation is self-sufficient," he finishes. He plays with the end of his scarf as he steps down.

Hawaii steps up next. She starts speaking rapidly in her native tongue. "Lolohi pose kanaka." I sigh in annoyance. Several nations turn to me puzzled.

"Hawaii. You have to use your English. No one understands," I say. She looks annoyed.

"Fine. Anyway, I am the new country of Hawaii. I was once a part of America, but when his boss proposed martial law I seceded. Now may I sit down?" she asks me. I nod. America goes up next. He's sending me venomous glances.

"By now, everyone has heard of the Civil War in my country. I am taking measures to protect my people and my country. If any country tries anything such as trying to invade, we _will_ nuke you. We are holding out on nuking the Confederacy for now because he may try to join the Union again," he announces in his new not-as-loud voice as before. As hard as I try to pay attention, I can't. I woke up at five this morning. When my head starts to nod, I take out a large thermos of my coffee. I zone out on accident. I see bombs and men falling down dead. A woman crying as men from the military inform her of what has happened to her son.

I snap out of the vision by the door being slammed open. All the countries jump, except for Hawaii, Alaska, America and I.

"Missouri?!" I shout.

"Pennsylvania?!" America shouts at the same time. The white haired boy waves us off, holding up a remote.

"Das musst du sehen!" he shouts in German. America and I roll our eyes.

"English please," we say coldly.

"Fine! You gotta see this. W.D.C. had a weird feeling a few minutes ago, before the awesome us came in. The awesome me turned on the TV and this is what the awesome us saw," he shouts in one breath. Great, his awesome gene is showing. He turns on a TV, the TV automatically on a news channel.

 _"_ _-president has indeed been assassinated. The cameras were down at the time of the shooting, and all the presidents guards were gone for some mysterious reason."_ The room is dead silent.

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter was pretty fun to write. For any readers who live in France: I am so sorry for what happened. You guys have probably heard this a dozen times already but: je suis très désolé. Je vraimont suis.**

 **Translations:**

 **Oh, mierda. Eso no no es bueno para nadie, especialmente para usted- Oh shit. That is not good for anyone, especially not you.**

 **Sí, es una mierda. Cuide su lenguaje María. Hay niños de todo- Yeah, it sucks. Watch your language Maria. There are children around.**

 **Oh Bruder , wir werden schon bald über diesen Krieg zu sehen- Oh brother, we will see soon enough about this war.**

 **Was? Wir sind in einem Bürgerkrieg- What? We are in a civil war.**

 **друг- friend**

 **Lolohi pode kanaka- stupid people**

 **Das musst du sehen- you gotta see this**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Yippee! Ah, the joy of school. I have a project due on December seventh and I haven't started. (Actually I have three parts out of seventeen) So here is another chapter!**

 **Missouri POV**

All the nations are staring at the TV, wide eyed and mouths agape. 'They're going to catch flies that way,' I think silently. Pennsylvania starts to do his awesome dance. I smack him, glaring.

"Stop it you pain! Act your age!" I hiss at him. He looks confused.

"Fifteen?" he guesses. I sigh. Good Lord help me.

"No you idiot! You're almost two hundred years old!" the last part is a whisper shout, but nevertheless, most of the nations in the room turn to us. We freeze, facing each other. We glance towards them.

"Hi! I'm Drew Beilschmidt! I'm German, Dutch, American, Pennsylvanian, and British! I like—" he's cut off by my hand slapping over his mouth. Conner's eyes flicker towards my back pocket.

"It's on safety. I don't let the twins near my back pocket," I assure him. He raises his eyebrows. I flip the gun out and pull the trigger. I hear gasps but Alaska, Hawaii, Conner, Canada and Alfred don't flinch.

"Good. Where's—" Conner's cut off by a scream racing down the hall. Pennsylvania's eyes widen and he starts laughing. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes runs into the room screaming.

"DAD! Boss was shot! What are we going to do?! The entire world is going to hell!" he screams. He ducks underneath the table, still screaming. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes with large eyebrows runs in too.

"The Hessians are coming! The British are coming! We're going to lose the war! I don't wanna fight anymore! Shoot me now!" he yells, grabbing my gun. He pulls the trigger against his temple but nothing happens. Before he can try again, a Brooklyn accent stops him.

"You idiots! We can't interfere were with Dad's meetings! Now stand at attention, you blubbering bags of shit," a boy roars. Delaware drops my gun and runs to a spot in front of New York. New York has a black cap on with a jacket and white shorts. His shirt has "Yankees" printed across the front.

George runs out from underneath the table, joining Delaware in front of New York. "Sorry, sir!" they shout, snapping to attention. "We were scared, sir!"

New York gets in their faces and starts yelling. "Damn right you are! Do you know what else you are, privates?!" he shouts. Alfred and Conner look bored.

"No, sir!" the two states answer, shaking. New York glares at them.

"You two are quivering piles of dog shit! You are cowards, you hear that privates?" he yells. Pennsylvania is slowly going red because he can't breathe.

Very colorful language interrupts the two "privates" answer. "Yankee culo mierda estúpida!" a boy with dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin yells as he stomps into the room. "You interrupted my siesta! Now pay up maldito yankee," he growls, holding out his hand. New York stares at Florida.

"Like hell private! You are going to speak English and only English while you are in this room! Now get in line!" New York yells back. Florida's eyes become a light brown.

"Y-yes, sir," he whispers, standing at attention with Delaware and George. We all hear a grunt.

"Aidez-moi? Montana passed out," a Southern voice says. We look behind us, Louie holding a boy with black hair and freckled cheeks. Louie has one of Montana's arms slung around his neck. Canada walks over to help.

"Oh Louie. Why does he always pass out whenever something like this happens?" Canada sighs. Louie shrugs. His blue-green eyes look towards the table. He freezes.

"Maman grenouille? Padre toro?" he whispers, staring at two people.

 **Louisiana POV**

I can't believe it. Maman. Padre. Happiness killer. Tomato killer. I stare openly. France stares back, as does Spain. I slowly smile. "Ah, maman. I hate you. I hate you too, padre. You both suck," I inform them, grin still spreading. I heave all Montana's weight on Canada. I know he can carry Montana. I smile insanely. "How long ago was it that we last saw one another? Oh yeah, the Louisiana Purchase," I say sweetly. France looks worried. "Maman France, do you remember what I told you that day you left me on the dock with tea and scones over there?" I jerk my head in England's direction.

"Oui," he says nervously. I grin.

"Wanna tell everyone here what I told you?" I ask. France shakes his head. "Oh. Well then I'll have to tell them: I wish you would die. I hate you, you told me that you would never leave me. You told me that you would never hurt me. Well guess what? You hurt me by making a promise you couldn't keep," I yell at him, my tears finally free of their prison.

"And you Padre! Have you listened to what I told you about tomatoes when we first met? That they'll kill you? Well, I've got a present for you!" I snap at him. I take out a tomato that's slowly turning a strange shade of brown. "Eat tomato," I snarl, hurling it through the air. I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder. I turn. It's New York. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under within a second.

"That is not how you treat your parents, you shit eating bastard!" he yells at me. I immediately go on the defensive.

"Did England give you away in a damn treaty?! Did you pass hands so many times you didn't dare to unpack lest you switch hands again?! Did England sell you and the other Originals?!" I yell back, tears springing unbidden into my eyes yet again. "Did you cry yourself to sleep every night, wishing you were never discovered?! Did you hide in a closet for six hours avoiding Spain when he was drunk?! Were you locked in a chest and forgotten about for two months?! No? Then where can you complain?!" New York looks shocked. I had only ever told Montana what had happened during those years I had belonged to France and Spain. I turn on my heel, storming out of the room, letting my tears fall.

 **Pennsylvania POV**

I stare after Louisiana. I start snorting. "Well then. That was a good family reunion," I cackle. I double over, holding my stomach. I feel someone rest a hand on my back, their fingers tapping out a rhythm. I freeze. Oh shit, I pissed off Missouri. I look up nervously. "Uh…"

"Drew, guess what?" he asks. I shrug, not wanting to answer. He leans towards me. "I'll let the twins' play marbles with you if you don't behave," Missouri hisses. I blanch.

"I'm good! I really don't want to play with them! I'm sorry," I say, wide-eyed. I glance towards Alfred and Conner, seeing both of them worried.

Suddenly two voices say simultaneously in a monotone. "We heard our names. Can we play?" the Carolinas' ask. Conner, Alfred, Alaska, Hawaii and every other state in the room goes white.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry the POV switches so much in this story! I'm sorry! Anyways, next chapter is the Carolinas'! They are like 2P!s as you will soon find out. Oh! I have a poll on my profile about which story should I do next. I seriously don't know.**

 **Translations:**

 **Yankee culo mierda estúpida!- Yankee stupid ass shit!**

 **maldito- damn**

 **aidez-moi- help me**

 **maman grenouille- frog mom**

 **padre toro- father bull**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Once again, if I offended anyone last chapter, I'm sorry. Now we meet the Carolinas'!**

It's interesting that because the stupid Union president was assassinated we get to meet the countries. We bow at the same time. "Hello, I am Chase," I start. My brother finishes, "and I'm Charles. We are the Jones' twins." We straighten up, smiling our unnerving smile. We each grab one of Missouri's elbows.

"What do you two idiots want?" he asks. We pout.

"We want to play marbles! Or we can play darts. Or chess. Or checkers. Or pin-the-tail. Or hide and seek. Or all of them!" we say, starting to grin. After the wars, we kind of lost our minds because of everything we had seen. So we started playing twisted versions of games. Missouri pales a bit.

"Ah…I was just threatening Drew," he says, glancing around. We glance at each other thoughtfully.

"Hmm. We could let you go," I start.

"-if you lead us to England," Charles finishes. It was pretty useful being able to talk to each other through thoughts. America pales even further.

A voice startles us. "Ants and honey," Conner says, watching us coolly.

We hear Louie shout, "He'll do it! He will!" We pale. The only ones who knew what Conner did to Louie was Conner and Louie, but everyone had seen the scars in our family. We back away from Missouri.

"If you don't take out all your 'toys' and drop them on the floor, I will tear out your eyes and replace them with your marbles," Conner continues, examining his shirt. We start taking out ropes, darts, metal marbles, checkers with sharpened edges, chess pieces with spikes and strange bumps, candles, guns, knives, several blindfolds, gags and lighters. We dump all our stuff on the floor, looking back up annoyed. "Everything," Conner says, barely glancing at the pile at our feet.

"Why? Would you want us to be unarmed with the Northern states around? They might jump us!" we wail. Conner glares at us. We take out our special knives, carved from bone with handles of melted down bullets. We lay them carefully on the floor. We bow our heads as we stare sadly at our knives. "If anyone touches our stuff, we will play every single one of our games with you, then we will make up new ones to play," we hiss in unison staring at all the countries present. We glance at the states. "We may play with you guys later," we mutter.

We stand up. I grasp the necklace around my neck. Charles does the same. They are lockets in the shape of knives. On the inside is a picture of the other, depending on who's locket you were looking at. We link our pinkies together. If we didn't have our knives, we were strange. You could see our broken minds, so we stay silent and don't threaten anyone. The states look relieved. We walk to Conner together, eyes cast down. He smiles at us.

"There are my good boys. We can get ice cream later. Then I might take everyone to the shooting range," he says, ruffling our hair. We glance up, smiling mischievously. "But no shooting your siblings, got it?" he says, glaring at us. We nod silently.

America asks in amazement, "How does he do that?" We glance at him in annoyance. He's lived with us longer than Conner, how can he not know what to say to freak us out? Conner rolls his eyes and turns back to us.

"How are the other states holding up?" he asks us. "I couldn't care less about the Northern states, but what about the Southern states?" We glance at each other nervously.

"It…wouldn't be…best for…the others…to…come," we say, struggling with the words. Suddenly Charles breaks down in a fit of giggles.

"We are going to die! Valley Forge, Valley Forge! Charge Trenton! Heeheehee! We're all going to die! New York's burning! Keep riding Paul Revere!" he chuckles madly. I fight to keep his swirling thoughts out of my mind. I can't keep him out, his thoughts are too strong.

"Burgoyne, Burgoyne! Canada! July 4, 1764, we all lived! He shot me, he shot me. What if I grab another gun? What if I shoot it? Yorktown! Charleston! Philadelphia! New York City! The crossing of the Delaware! Two lanterns in the clock tower!" I shout, now also chuckling madly. We both stop laughing at the same time. We turn to each other, one thought overcoming our thoughts.

"Where is our friend? We wanna teach him how to play darts. Connecticut taught us. We need to save him from the scary caterpillar man," we murmur to one another. We giggle madly again.

"We gotta kill England!" we crow, latching onto one another's arms, laughing hysterically. "He made us live through the war! He didn't shoot us! He left us all alone at Valley Forge! We died! We lived! Now we gotta kill him!" we crow again, looking at each other with maniacal grins on our faces. By now we are on the floor, but we don't bother to stand up.

"But I wonder," my brother says, looking at me thoughtfully, "How are we gonna do him in?" I gaze at him before breaking into laughter.

"Shoot him, dice him, cut him up from the inside! He hurt Alfred, now he deals with us!" I giggle. A thought stops me, making me furrow my brow. "What does England look like?" I question my brother. The look on his face tells me he has no clue. "Gotta find him, gotta find him," I mutter, looking down at the carpet. I keep one on my hands on Charles shoulder as I dig through the carpet.

"Shit, they've gone completely insane," I hear a voice mutter. I giggle, searching the carpet for something. I forget what I'm looking for, but oh well! My sanity is already out the window! I giggle some more.

"Maine~! I need my knife~!" I yell to the room. I hear footsteps going towards the front of the room. I feel a hand on my back. I look up to see Maine staring down at me with my lovely knife. I snatch it away from him, tracing it with my fingers. I slowly start to come back to my not-as-shattered mind. I blink a few times, clearing my vision.

"You ok, North C?" Maine asks, worried. I smile up at him.

"Yeah. I'm good now. Dammit Conner, why'd you make us do that?" I yell at Conner. He raises an eyebrow. "You know how hard it is for us to return to normal! That was extremely fast! Do you want us to do…that again?" I shout. I'm normally always synchronized with South, but when he was still broken, I was independent. "We are two separate people, dammit! He forces me to do everything! He was the one who broke my sanity so I broke his! Do you want us to get mad again?" I ask, smiling dangerously. Conner rolls his eyes. I feel my anger boiling up. "What the bloody hell?! Great! Now you have me speaking like bloody Virginia!" I yell at him. In a second, he's in front of me, gun to my temple. I hear him cock it.

"This gun is loaded. It is cocked. If you yell at me one more time, there will be one less Carolina in the world," he hisses. I gulp.

 **A/N:**

 **Great Conner. Just great. First Louie now NC. What am I gonna do with you...** **KK R &R ****s'il-vous-plaît!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **Oh God I'm tired. Well, here's another chapter. And we meet Virginia!**

I walk down the hallway from the bathroom. I yawn, wondering if I could convince Conner to let me make some tea and scones. I hear someone that sounds like New York in a room. I furrow my admittedly large eyebrows. That's not the States' meeting room. I open the door, a bit confused. When I see all the people staring at the door, I freeze. I hear a gulp.

"Shit. Now Virginia's here," Pennsylvania mutters. I walk up to him and smack him on the head.

"Shut up you bloody git! What do you mean 'Now I'm here'?!" I ask angrily, yanking him down to my level. "If your role model, the 'Awesome Prussia', met you, he'd be embarrassed by how idiotic you are!" I hiss at him. He grins cheekily.

"Why don't you ask him what he thinks of me? Kesesesese~!" he chuckles. I feel an overwhelming urge to slap him. I oblige, leaving a red hand-shaped mark on his cheek. He rubs it pouting.

"Git. If you think I'm going to fall for the 'monster in the closet' routine you have another thing coming," I say, staring at him, now bored. "New York, I wanted to know if we could go to the shooting range later. I brought a few of my guns," I say, looking up at the New Yorker. He grins at me.

"Sure! Although we have to get all these idiots back to the meeting room," he says gesturing to the other states. I clap my hands gleefully.

"Great! I'll make some tea and scones~!" I sing, twirling.

"NO!" all the states in the room shout in horror. I look at them confused.

"But don't you guys love my cooking? I'll try to make some chocolate chip cookies this time!" I say happily, practically glowing. New York looks horrified, as does everyone else. I notice other people in the room that I don't recognize. I turn to them. "Who are all of you people? In fact New York, what is this room?" I ask, turning to New York. He's flapping his mouth like a fish. "Well? Get on with it wanker," I spit at him. He looks down.

I hear something that sounds like, "Great, another England," but choose to ignore it.

"They are the countries," he mumbles to me. I freeze.

"Does…does that mean Father is here?" I ask. New York bites his lip, glancing towards someone. I turn to where he's looking. I see an almost carbon copy of me. "F-Father?" I ask amazed. The only thing that's different between us are our eyes, which are blue and green. I smile widely. "Hope the Frog hasn't bothered you too much," I say fondly.

"W-who are you?" the Englishman asks me, spluttering. I feel my smile slipping off my face.

"Y-you don't recognize me?" I ask sadly. England shakes his head. I chuckle sadly. "Doesn't surprise me. Remember all the imaginary friends Alfie claimed he had?" I ask him. He nods his head. "Well, hello there. I'm one of his imaginary friends. And hey, is that a flying mint bunny?" I ask pointing at the flying mint bunny over his head.

"Is that a flying strawberry bunny?" he asks, pointing at the flying strawberry bunny over my head. I grin, nodding.

"Yes. I have a purple mouse with me," I say, pulling out Purple Mouse. England stares at it then back to me.

"What's your name lad?" England asks me, walking up to me.

"Human or state?" I ask, playing with Purple Mouse.

"Ah…both if you don't mind," England says smiling. I nod.

"I'm Richmond Kirkland, personification of Virginia," I say, not looking up. I hear a strangled gasp. I glance up to see England's face white. "Or you can call me Richmond Jones if that is what you prefer," I mutter, wrinkling my nose.

"O-okay. I just…wasn't expecting my last name to come out of the mouth of one of America's kids," England chuckles nervously. My face goes red.

"I don't look at him like a dad," I mutter, gently placing Purple Mouse in my pocket. England looks at me confused for a second. "What did I call you when I first saw you?" I prod. England's mouth forms an "O" as he pieces it together.

"You look at me like….like a dad?" he says amazed. I nod happily. I glance at my watch, then do a double take.

"Bloody hell. When did it get so bloody late?" I mutter turning around briskly. My watch reads 4:30 PM. Our meeting ended half an hour ago! "New York, meeting's ended!" I shout. I hear New York yell at the other states. I chuckle. "I'm going to make some tea when I get to the hotel!" I call gleefully.

"NO!" echoes off the walls. I frown. They never let me cook. I only set fire to the water…ok never mind. I can see why they don't let me cook.

 **A/N:**

 **Another England! Yay! Most of the thirteen hate him (like the Carolinas') but not Virginia!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. It has been 14 days since I last updated. Well, another chapter. Meanwhile, I'm working on something for Christmas and I'll post the first chapter of that on December 18th or 19th. Depends on how tired I am.**

Good God, why did the states have to come in? I turn to Alfred. "They're your kids," I mutter.

"Wait, wait, wait. Half of them are yours!" he argues. I shake my head, smirking.

"I only have twenty of them under my thumb. The rest are yours dude," I say happily. Alfred glares at me. I smile back.

"You Southern pain in the ass," he mutters. I glare at him now.

"Excuse me? What the hell did you say?!" I shout at him. We're practically toe to toe.

"You and your side of the family are all pains!" he yells back.

"I think you're forgetting that _they are all your kids_!" I shout.

"They turned out this way because of you! You made Delaware and W.D.C. into the sissies they are!"

"You know what _brother_? I think I'm taking the old navy out of storage," I hiss. Alfred pales considerably, as do all the rest of the states, including Canada.

"You…you wouldn't," he murmurs in shock. I grin.

"I'm completely serious. Iowa, Missouri, Texas, North Carolina, they're all coming out!" I say triumphantly. The other countries are still a little lost. At least Russia understands what I'm saying.

Alfred laughs. "Idiot! The Missouri is in Hawaii!" he snorts and doubles over laughing. I turn to Hawaii.

"Hawaii, can I have the USS Missouri?" I ask her. She nods happily.

"Since Missouri is one of your states and since the USS Missouri is named after him, it belongs to him and consequently it belongs to you!" she says happily. I nod to her, smiling.

"Thanks Hawaii. I'll have to come by and pick it up, yeah?" I say happily. She nods, smiling sweetly back.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you Uncle Conner," she says happily. I chuckle.

"Conner, why do all the children call you 'uncle'?" France asks. I turn to him and blush slightly.

"Ah…well, you see, they don't call Alfred 'dad' for a reason. He is never there for them to talk to. I, however, have been here since the Civil War and I accept any question. That's why they call me Uncle Conner," I explain. Several of the states nod in agreement. I smile at them as they smile back. We all hear a very annoying voice.

"Rhode Island is here to save the day!" a small boy crows. He hops on the table, holding a small wooden sword.

"Oh dear God," Alfred and I mutter. Rhode Island strikes a "heroic" pose, holding his sword in the air with his fist on his hip.

"I will clear the world of all losers! I will crush the South world! They have turned against the North world!" he shouts, pointing his wooden sword at me. Alfred and I send him twin glares. He ignores us. "Do you surrender Uncle Conner? I will let the states under your control keep their capitols, but I will take the rest of the land!" he announces proudly. I raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm gonna surrender?" I ask the little brat. He stares at me slack-jawed.

"Cause you're supposed to cower in front of me! I'm the best state there is!" he replies as if it's obvious.

"You're short, you're annoying and you are self-centered," I inform him bluntly. He turns red.

"A-am not! I'm just proud of my heritage!" Rhode Island defends. I chuckle humorlessly. Rhode Island turns redder.

"Is that what it's called? I thought you were just arrogant," I reply, acting thoughtful. Rhode flaps his mouth. I smirk. "Yep. You are an arrogant little brat. You definitely are Alfred's kid."

"Hey! I'm in no way related to that jerk-face! I'm just…oh," Rhode trails off as he realizes what he said. "Oh. I guess I am related to him 'cause he's my host country and my founder was England who became Alfred's big brother," he mutters. I nod, smirking.

"The brat finally understands!" I say throwing my hands into the air. "He finally understands that he comes from a long line of idiots!" I hear several laughs, mostly from the states, at this comment.

"Yeah! Little broer finally understands that he's blöd!" Pennsylvania shouts. "Kesesesese~" Rhode turns his death glare on poor Pennsylvania.

"Take that back, Pennsylvania Dutch!" he screeches as he launches himself towards poor Pennsylvania. Pennsylvania lets out a yelp as Rhode crashes into him.

"AHHH! Rhodie is trying to kill me!" Pennsylvania yells as Rhode smacks him with the wooden sword. Rhode gets on his shoulders and beats him viciously over the head.

"Those two are your problem," I mutter to Alfred. I glance at him. He looks hopeless as Rhode beats the crap out of Pennsylvania. Alfred rubs his eyes, sighing.

"Don't remind me. I have to deal with this times three when I get everyone to the mansion," he replies gloomily. We hear two particularly large cracks. We look up to see Missouri holding a rifle over unconscious Rhode and Pennsylvania. He looks up, his eye twitching.

"I wanted some peace and quiet," he says simply. He slings the rifle over his shoulder and nudges Rhode with a foot. "Yep, he's out cold," he says. He nudges Pennsylvania too, not receiving any answer from Penn either.

"Huh. Well, can you take them to the hotel?" I ask. Missouri looks up from his examination of Penn's wounds. He looks back down sadly.

"I can't, sir. You told me to break off all relationships with the North remember? If I bring Penn to his room it would just remind me of the times we went drinking together," Missouri says, not looking in my eyes. I sigh.

"You can go put him in his room. Then I want everyone lined up in the lobby," I instruct him, going into military mode. Missouri snaps a salute to me.

"Yes sir! Rhode is Mississippi's problem sir!" He picks Pennsylvania up with one arm and one leg over his shoulders. He jogs out the room as Mississippi saunters in.

"Conner sir? Do _I_ have to take _it_ back?" Mississippi asks, nudging Rhode with his foot. "We can still sell him! Please sell him Alfred please!" Mississippi begs Alfred. I sigh.

"No Mississippi. We can't sell him. Now get going," I order him. He sighs in despair, picking up Rhode Island. Rhode's eyes snap open.

"Let go of me you Confederate scum! You evil Confederate soldier! Die die die!" Rhode Island shrieks. He starts smacking Mississippi with his wooden sword. Mississippi starts yelling, while two more states run in. Another walks in after them. An Sioux Indian lifts Rhode off of Mississippi and drops him to the floor. Another Sioux watches on in silence.

"Yo, dudes. Calm down. We can't upset the peace bros," California says from behind Rhode. Nevertheless, California grips his staff tight and swings it at Rhode. Rhode falls to the floor, once again, unconscious. "Oops. Sorry dude. Didn't see you there," California says while returning his staff to its normal position.

"Thanks y'all. Are you sure we can't sell the little monster?" Mississippi asks. I glare at him. He shrinks away from me. "Ok sir. I'm sorry. Please don't punish me."

"Take him to the hotel. Dammit. Alfred I blame you for arranging their meeting in the exact same building at the exact same time as us," I mutter to my brother who is looking down in despair. He glances at me, then sighs in defeat.

"I give up. They don't listen to anyone except you. Why don't they listen to me?" he asks gloomily. I pat him on the shoulder.

"I'm just a better father than you, but I can't be dad until I'm a country again," I say cheerily "Then you'll have twenty off your hands. Including the Carolinas'," I add with a wink. He glances at me smirking.

"Yeah, you are a better dad cause you don't let them get away with murder," he laughs. I shrug, watching a few of the states argue.

"Depends on who they kill. If it's someone I don't like, I sic the states on 'em," I say to him, watching as Alaska jokes with North Carolina, who is still normal thank God. His brother on the other hand is rocking back and forth muttering about Charleston and lobsters. "North C! Get your brother back to normal then we will separate you two," I tell him. He glances nervously at his brother.

"Why don't we put him in a different room then turn him back to normal? I want to spend some time with my brothers and sisters like this," he explains, also watching South Carolina. I sigh, thinking. He hasn't been independent from his brother since 2000. 15 years.

"Sure. I'll take care of it," I tell him. He nods happily. He walks out the room, chatting animatedly with Alaska and Hawaii. I smile. If there is anyone to break him out of his shell, it's them.

"So…who were those children?" a Hungarian woman asks.

"Those were the states. Known as either Alfred's kids or mine," I say nonchalantly, shoving my hands in my pockets while watching South C chitter happily to a chair. "Although only a few call him dad while all of them call me uncle Conner," I muse, walking over to South C. He looks up at me.

"Fire, sea, red and ships. The British laughed at our tries, we rose, we fought, we fell, we rose again. We are stained red. We are red roses!" he giggles happily. I analyze the words he said in my mind. I furrow my brow.

"Charles, it's not the Revolution anymore. It's 2015," I say gently to him. He stares at me with a blank face. I have to get him out of here before anyone else understands what he's saying.

"Red, blue, grey all mixed with green. Pretty white stars and pretty red bars. Pretty blue squares and pretty blue X. Blue, grey, green. All stained with red," he mutters, clawing at the floor. Now I have no problem deciphering what he means.

"Charles, come on, stand up. You get to take a nap," I coo, helping him stand up. He sways and almost falls. He catches himself on the table. He looks at the table and stares at it.

"Guns, bombs, bodies. Swastika. Nazi, Nazi, Nazi, Jew! Ovens, gases, shovels. Brother hurt. Brother dead. Star of David. Shoot, shoot, shoot. Red fields. Crying people. Red, red, red. Do they still water the fields in Germany with red?" he suddenly asks with a thoughtful look on his face. I freeze.

"No, Charles. The red is all gone. So are the Nazis. The Jews are fine. The ovens are gone and so are the gases. All the ones who died are buried," I comfort him. When they went mad like this they sometimes relived the wars. He nods, crying silently.

"I miss my friend," he murmurs. Ah. That's what he was thinking about. One of his human friends. I frown.

"It's okay. He misses you too. We'll go visit him soon ok?" I tell him. He nods, then thinks of something. He growls at his reflection on the table.

"Up goes the wall. Down go the runners. Boom, boom, boom. White boy, red eyes. Tan boy, blue eyes. Blonde hair, white hair. Brother hugging brother. East and West instead of North and South," he mutters to the table. At least I can count myself a little lucky: he's trying to filter himself. I pat his head.

"Come on, I don't think you want someone to call the asylum again," I tell him. He shakes his head fiercely. I glare at the countries who all have shocked looks on their faces. "He was in a damn concentration camp in WWII. He was on a prison ship in the Revolution. He was at Valley Forge. In WWI the Germans gunned down his best friend. Out of everyone here, he has a pretty damn good reason to be insane," I hiss at them. Alfred looks sad.

"Rain, rain, rain. Swamps, red, guns. Rat-tat-tat. Boom, goes the bomb. Rain, rain, rain," Charles murmurs to his reflection. He looks up, a strange look on his face. I realize too late. I slam my hands over my ears, Alfred following suit. I can still hear South's voice. "REVOLUTION, 1777. CIVIL WAR, 1865. WORLD WAR TWO, 1945. KOREA, 1953. VIETNAM, 1975," he shouts loudly. All the countries look extremely shaken and several of them are holding their ears. I stuff a rag in his mouth and drag him out the room behind me.

"Sorry! I have to take him to his room," I shout at the countries. Germany seems to have understood what Charles was talking about when he asked if they watered the fields with red. Prussia also seems to understand what he said when he said up with the wall. I mouth _'Sorry!'_ to them as we walk away.

When we get to the Carolinas' room they always share together, I fish out the key I took from South C. He's still talking to himself about red. I sigh. I shove him in his room and hand him his knife. I quickly close the door and walk away. Ok. Now I need the Southern states in the lobby. Hopefully Missouri got 'em all. I walk down the stairs, muttering about idiots to myself. As I enter the lobby I look up. Most of the Southern states are standing at attention. The only ones not there are the Carolinas'.

"Hello sir!" they shout as one. I walk in front of them.

"Ok boys. And girls. Well, anyways we need to guard the meeting building. Y'all will have even shorter meetings than usual. The rest of that time you'll be making sure no one suspicious enters, got it?" I bark at them. They all nod firmly. I motion them out with my hand. "Go. I don't want to hear any reports about one of the countries being shot, so stay away from them. And keep Virginia away from the kitchen," I tell them. Virginia glowers at me before walking off with the others. Today is going to be a long day isn't it?

 **A/N:**

 **If someone gets where the last line came from, you get a cookie! Yes, North C just wants family time without South C and the they're both a little strange. The best way to start off a chapter: an argument between two brothers, a threat and a question from France. Well, see y'all next time~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **So. As you can obviously see, this story is probably going to take a little longer than the first but everything will soon fall into place.**

 **Disclaimer: "This Is War" belongs to Thirty Seconds to Mars. "What I've Done" belongs to Linkin Park, as does "Castle of Glass." Both bands are really good, please check them out!**

 **Virginia POV**

I walk back to my room I was relaxing in. I really hope Illinois isn't there. We are assigned roommates for a year then all of our names go back in the hat so we can get new roommates. Somehow though, Missouri keeps getting paired with Maine. No one knows why. It's an unexplained mystery. I open my door. Illinois isn't here yet. Thank the lord. I flop down on _my_ bed in _my_ room. I pull out my phone and earbuds. I plug them in and turn on my phone. The background is a picture of Rhode from last year around Christmas when a few of the other states kidnapped him and dressed him up as an elf with a sign around his neck that announced "Can't find way to the North Pole." I chuckle, unlocking my phone. I turn on my music, closing my eyes as I do so. I mouth the words to "This is War" by Thirty Seconds to Mars.

 _"_ _A warning to the people_

 _The good and the evil."_ A warning to the North and South.

 _"_ _This is war._

 _To the soldier the civilian,_

 _The martyr the victim."_ How many people would die because of this stupid new Civil war?

 _"_ _This is war._

 _It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie,_

 _And the moment to live and the moment to die."_ How many of us would get hurt again? We never wanted to fight against each other. We were the United States of America for God's sake!

 _"_ _The moment to fight,_

 _The moment to fight_

 _To fight,_

 _To fight,_

 _To fight!"_ I hop on my bed and start singing my heart out as I dance to the song. I really do like this song and I'm not just a goody two-shoes.

 _"_ _To the right,_

 _To the left,_

 _We will fight,_

 _To the death!"_ And those Northern states should know! I've inflicted a few scars on them myself, laughed as guns and cannons boomed. Even I'm a little insane.

 _"_ _To the edge_

 _Of the Earth,_

 _It's a brave new world,_

 _From the last to the first!"_ The South doesn't back down no matter what. I play an air guitar, still singing.

As I repeat the chorus I start jumping, my eyes closed firmly. I sing until the song ends. I let the last few words hover in the air. _"A brave new world!"_

I finally open my eyes, grinning. I blush seeing Illinois and a few other states along with Alfred and Conner staring at me. The states start to clap and whistle. I blush darker.

"Sing again dude!"

"Sing 'Castle of Glass' by Linkin Park!"

"Actually play the guitar next time!"

"I have your punk clothes! Now put them on!" My sister, Vermont, runs into the room with a black shirt, ripped jeans, a leather jacket, combat boots, hair gel, my sunglasses, one of my metal earrings, and several of my metal studs I had hidden in my suitcase. I look at her in horror. She stares back with a huge grin on her face.

"No way! I probably gained ten pounds since I last wore those!" I shout, running to the closet. Vermont runs after me with a grin. I slam the closet door shut too late. She smirks at me.

"Now will you let me dress you up? Pretty please?" she asks, almost like a predator. She doesn't wait for an answer. I scream in horror.

A good ten minutes later, I walk out of the closet feeling extremely dizzy and tired. My hair is spiked with the gel and Vermont has gone all out on make-up. I send a glare her way but she ignores it.

"Happy?" I grit between my teeth. She's beaming and examining every piece of clothing and how it looks on me. She makes a few slight adjustments before twirling in glee.

"Yep! My brother is so adorbs! I have _got_ to take a picture!" Vermont squeals. I blush a deep red. All I wanted to do was sing and relax in peace… Vermont takes out her phone and snaps several pictures of me. I blink away the white spots in my vision.

"What the bloody hell? Why did you do that?" I ask angrily. Vermont beams at me, her fingers moving quickly. I glare at her. "Don't you dare send those to anyone." She looks up nervously.

"Oh. Oops…hehe…" she shoves her phone in her pocket and makes a run for it. I run after her, yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Who did you send it to?! Get back here! VERMONT!"

 **Conner POV**

I stare after the two states. What the hell is wrong with them? I turn to Alfred.

"What the hell?" I ask. He shrugs, looking just as lost as I am.

"One of them is yours," he reminds me. I glance down the hallway.

"The other is yours."

"Don't remind me…" I laugh at the defeated look on my brother's face.

"Dude, really? You have twenty eight states that are all, to some degree, insane!" I remind him. He just looks even more dejected. Our phones buzz at the same time. We glance at each other, puzzled before pulling them out. I read a text from my new boss that sends my heart to my throat.

 _ISIS has gotten hold of nuclear weapons. All boundaries are closed. Please return home soon safe._

I turn to look at Alfred. He's pale, his mouth hanging open. I tap his shoulder. He looks at me. "What are we going to do…?" he murmurs quietly. I shake my head and pull him after me down the hall. When we reach the stairs, I practically push Alfred down them. We race across the street to the meeting building. I yank open the door and take the stairs two at a time. Alfred's already almost there. He waits for me at the top. We run into the meeting room at the same time, scaring the other nations.

We announce at the same time, "We need to go, _now._ We'll see you at the next meeting." We glare at each other and march over to our stuff, matching step for step. Everyone looks a little confused. I whistle and pat my leg.

Montgomery lopes out from underneath the table, looking like he's smiling. "What is a dog doing here?!" Germany shouts angrily. I look at him blankly. "You cannot bring pets into a world meeting!"

I gesture at Monty saying, "You tell _him_ that. He was the one who followed me." At my words, Monty turns his attention to Germany. He growls, his hackles on his neck rising. I pat him on the head. "Verhalten."

Montgomery barks once before letting his hackles lay flat. I smile. "Guter Hund," I praise. Monty barks again and wags his tail. I walk towards the door, Monty following me. Alfred joins me and snickers. I cast him an irritated glance. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Why did you use German to make him behave? He understands any language you speak in you know," he informs me. I roll my eyes.

"Yes I know. I just wanted to do that cause I need to keep up with the languages so I don't get rusty," I say, yawning. Alfred rolls his eyes. I laugh as we walk to two cars. I wave as I get into a blue pick up truck. Monty gets into the passenger seat. I pt his head then buckle myself in. Before I start the engine, I see Georgia walking into the building. Oh, so they decided that she would be the least likely to shoot one of the countries. Not saying that she would, she just might get a little…surprised. I shake my head and hook my iPod to the radio thingy.

As I pull out, I sing along to "What I've Done" by one of my favorite bands, Linkin Park. Monty falls asleep as I sing.

 _"_ _In this farewell,_

 _There's no blood_

 _There's no alibi_

 _Cause I've drawn regret_

 _From the truth_

 _Of a thousand lies."_

I shake my head slightly. I don't have an alibi for anything. But I do know that right now, I have thousands, maybe millions, of lives in my hands. If something happens to them, the blood's on my hands.

 _"_ _So let mercy come,_

 _And wash away,_

 _What I've done!"_

Oh how I wish mercy would do that, but I'm a country. Besides, I guess I started this new civil war all by myself.

 _"_ _I'll face myself,_

 _To cross out what_

 _I've become!_

 _Erase myself,_

 _And let go of_

 _What I've done!"_

I sing along, thinking to myself. As the song ends, we come to the border. I blink at the sheer number of people yelling at the guards on the other side. The guards are wearing the new Southern army uniform. I didn't want to wear it into the meeting because it's a little uncomfortable. I grab the shirt out of the backseat and tug it on. Then I pull off my jeans and pollen the army pants. I thread a light blue belt on, finally I tuck in my shirt and get out the car, jamming my hat on. The guards on the other side notice me immediately. I march up to the gate.

"Open this gate, soldier," I bark. The soldier balks as he looks fearfully between the other soldiers and me.

Finally, he turns and shouts to another soldier, "Call a higher up!" I snort, making the soldier glance back at me.

"I'm the highest higher up there is, buddy. In fact, I'm best friends with the president of this fine new nation," I sneer at the poor man. I really do hate being rude to people, but some days you just have to show your authority. The soldier pales.

"I-I'm sorry sir. May I please get your name?" he asks, whipping out a paper and pen. I raise an eyebrow.

"Conner Lee Jones," I reply. The soldier (now that I had examined him he looked to be around eighteen or so) scribbled my name down on his paper.

"Thank you sir. My name is Bellum Mortem. I'm sorry to have bothered you. Welcome home," he says, looking up with eyes that seemed more ancient than anything. His eyes are the color of freshly spilled blood. His hair is the color of mud after a bloody battle. I hadn't noticed before…. He blinks innocently and everything is shattered. I smile at him.

"Thanks. Hey, here's a list of other officials. Let them through when they come around," I instruct him, handing him a list of the Southern states' human names. He scans through them, then snaps a quick salute.

"Aye, aye sir. Safe travels," he says, grinning as he opens the gate separating the North and South. Something about Bellum bothered me, but I just couldn't figure out what.

A few minutes later and a ways away from the border, the answer hit me like a freight train. He looked like a Union soldier who had helped me out in the Civil War. His name in in Latin, when translated fully, means war and death. I uneasily brush it off.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait, life gets in the way. God, I feel so bad. -_-' No, Bellum will not be an important part in the story. He's going to have his own story. Anyways, any guess as to who the high officials are?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

 **Ok. Sorry for not updating in a while. Please read author's note at the bottom!**

 **Georgia POV**

I stare all the other Southern states down once Tennessee rounds everyone up.

"Alright, y'all! We need to set up a patrol, guard times, and breaks. First we need to decide who will keep an eye on the front door. Any volunteers?" I ask, clapping my hands. Even though I'm in a dress at the moment, I can kick ass. A state raises his hand. Texas, also known as Slim.

"I can keep an eye on th' front door for ya sis," he tells me, hooking his thumbs in his pockets. I beam at him.

"Ok then, Texas. Now we need two or three states who can patrol the second floor. Any other volunteers?" I ask, staring at the rest of the states. Louisiana and Mississippi shoot each other venomous looks as they each raise their hands at the same time. Before one of them can take down their hand, I say, "Ok, Louie and Micheal on first floor duty, first six hours." They stare at me, mouths wide. I smile sweetly. "Better put yo' football feud aside for the moment, hmm?"

They glare at me, then say at the same time, "Fine. I'll work with him." I chuckle.

"Any volunteers fo' the second floor?"

After we had worked out the patrols they turned out like this: Louie and Micheal on first floor, Arkansas and Florida on second floor, Kentucky and Alabama on third floor, Texas at the door, and I in the conference room seeing as I had no grudge against any of the countries and I was the least likely to shoot some one.

I clap my hands, "Kay everyone. Keep yo' weapons out a' all times. C'mon y'all." I lead the states on first duty out through the door. "Now don't lose these or I'll have to shoot ya, got it?" I warn as I hand out walkie talkies. Texas visibly gulps. I smile sweetly at him. "An' don't think I fo'got 'bout the shootin' contest you cheated at," I say sweetly. Texas looks ready to run.

I cross the road barefoot. My sea blue dress swishes quietly. I hate this thing…the only reason I'm wearing it is because of Texas challenging me to a shoot off and actually winning! That means he cheated. I don't know how…yet. I walk up the stairs to the conference room for the countries.

As I walk towards it, I hear them talking about something. I stop and listen carefully. Even so, I can only hear a little of their conversation.

"…50 kids…more than…hasn't told us…irresponsible…," are only a few of the things I hear from the behind the closed door. I grit my teeth. Papa isn't at all irresponsible. Nor is Uncle Conner. I mean, sure, they can act childish sometimes, but they always own up for what they did. I shoulder my rifle and switch my duffel bag to my other shoulder. I open the door and all talk stops.

"Hello? May I come in? Uncle Conner told us we needed to keep an eye out fo' y'all," I say, peeking into the room. All the countries stare at me. An Englishman blinks a few times.

"Oh. Yes, you may come in," he says, nodding. I smile, stepping into the room.

"Why thank ya kindly, sir. My name is Georgia Jones and I represent Georgia," I introduce myself. Most everyone seems at a loss for words. Finally a French man speaks up.

"You're one of Amérique's children, non?" he asks. I look up and nod.

"Yessir, I am. Why would you wanna know, sir" I ask, acting innocent for the time being.

"He is not usually polite. In fact, it seems he has little to no manners at all," the Frenchman chuckles. My eyes narrow.

"That's 'cause he has to spend much of his time with ignorant asses who don't realize how smart he really is," I reply smoothly, walking towards the window.

"What?"

I sigh. "Papa can speak most European languages, he has several degrees in math, English, history and science, and he has to put up with y'all during meetings. When he comes home, he's always in a horrible mood when he has meetings. Often, Virginia helps him out along with W.D.C and Delaware. He also has to take migraine medicine every day when these meetings pop up," I say, scanning the street. There is dead silence in the room. I glance quickly behind me, smirking. Everyone except Lithuania and a Russian seem shocked. I beam when I see Lithuania.

"Oh! I missed you so much, Toris! When are you going to visit?" I ask excitedly as I hug the happy Lithuanian. He laughs and pats me on the head.

"Hello Miss Georgia. Why are you wearing a dress of all things?" he asks, examining my dress. I sigh.

"Texas challenged me to a shoot off and won!" I complain. "I know the Carolinas' helped him cheat, but I don't know how…yet." I grin wickedly. Lithuania gasps.

"He actually won?! Against you?!" he asks. I nod. We both start laughing. Toris pats my shoulder as his laughs die down. "Thank you, Miss Georgia. I'll come to visit soon."

My reply is cut off by a German voice. "Lithuania? You knew he had kids?" Toris seems to shrink into himself. I frown, turning around.

"Yessir, he did. How else would we help 'im out with the house?" I ask the tall German. "And I'd guess you are Mr. Germany. Can't you reme—" My walkie talkie crackles to life.

"Georgia, you can take off the dress now. Some of the Northern states are throwing snowballs at the second floor windows. We need you to go straighten them out," Florida informs me. Someone else chimes in.

"Yeah, they're sure doin' a number on the second floor," Alabama comments.

"Shut up, blueberry head!"

"No, you shut up tomato head!"

I sigh, rolling my eyes at my brothers. I turn to the countries. "Well, I have to go," I say, walking quickly towards the door. I stop, thinking of something. I run back to the walkie talkie. "Hey, can I take potshots at 'em from up here?" I ask excitedly.

A chorus of 'no's issues from the walkie talkie. I pout. I put the walkie talkie down gently before I can crush it. I walk out the door and down the hall to the girls' bathroom. After I lock myself in one of the stalls, I get dressed my "combat clothes" as my siblings have dubbed them. A white shirt, camo pants, camo cap, black ponytail holder, belt, two pistols in holsters and my shotgun strapped across my back. I run down the stairs, blowing past the conference room in a breeze. I reach the first floor without breaking a sweat. I run up to Texas, who's watching the Northern states.

"Report?"

"They're throwin' snowballs a' the second floor. They're doin' quite a number on it too," Texas says. I sigh.

"Dammit. I'll be in a little bit," I say, opening the door. The Northern states that are throwing snowballs are Maine, York, Rhode, Jersey, and, surprisingly, Penn. I take a stance on the front steps with my fists on my hips, my legs shoulder width apart and my eyes cold as ice. Rhode blows a raspberry at me.

"Come get us, little sister!" he shouts, grinning evilly. I narrow my eyes.

"You Yankee bastards better get the hell out of my sight before I start taking potshots at you!" I shout loud enough to scare the birds off the roof.

Maine laughs. "You can't make us do anything, little sister!" My eye twitches.

"Yeah, you can't make us do anything we don't want to do, little sister," New York says as he throws a snowball. I hear a crashing sound. York pumps his fist in the air. "Snowballs with ice and stones are a go!" he shouts, scooping up more ice, snow and stones. My eye twitches twice.

"Great! Now step out of the way, little sister," New Jersey says, aiming another snowball. Pennsylvania has stopped throwing snowballs and he has a determined look. That's all I register before I explode.

"If you call me 'little' one more time, I will shove ten lampposts so far up your asses that you become jack-o-lanterns! I have been through more shit with England, with him destroying all my damn farms and plantations, then you bastards come running through killing all my men and burning all my crops!" I shout, stalking down the steps towards my older brothers. They glance at each other nervously. "Now you Northern bastards better start running, or else I will get my damn machine gun from my goddamn car which is right across the street!" yell again, making all the Northern states go running. Except for Pennsylvania. He's standing still with a determined look on his face. I raise my eyebrows, raising my gun to my shoulder.

Pennsylvania holds up his hand, walking towards me. "Georgia, sis, I need to ask you something," he says, completely serious. I lower the gun, making a "go on" motion with my hand. "Have you seen Missouri?"

I blink, trying to place the name with a face. Once I have it, an evil grin spreads across my face. "Oh, so you're trying to find your crush."

He glares at me. "We are best friends. I do not have a crush on him. He is mein kleiner Bruder. I love him as a brother and as a best friend. He feels the same way," he hisses. "Now answer the question: Where. Is. Missouri?"

I sigh. "As far as I know, he went with NC and SC to your house. I don't know why, but he did. Said something about entertaining someone," I tell him, deciding that he's nice enough not to call me 'little.' Pennsylvania nods, looking thoughtful.

"Okay. I'll catch up with you later, sis!" he says, dashing towards his car. I stare after him and shake my head, turning to go inside. I walk up the stairs and quietly observe Arkansas and Florida picking up pieces of glass. I walk up to the third floor and into the conference room. All the countries are returning to their seats, looking shocked when I walk in.

"Hey y'all. Why do y'all look so shaken?" I ask, tilting my head. A few jump when they hear my voice. Lithuania beams at me and I beam back.

"Scary as ever Miss Georgia! What did Mister Pennsylvania want?" he asks. I shrug.

"Something about Missouri. Now y'all don't mind me. I have ta watch the road," I say, walking over to the window. No one objects.

 **A/N:**

 **OK. I've never written Lithuania before, so I'm sorry if he was OOC. Now, for the most important thing, I'm going to be doing a social experiment by changing the name of the story. I noticed that "A Southern Boy" had over a thousand views while this has only around six hundred. I'm curious and want to see if it's because of the title. The new name will be "A Conflicted Boy". Thank you to agwp2010 for helping me come up with a title, otherwise this would've happened sooner.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

 **There is a reason I'm posting today. You'll figure it out ;) By the way, Bleeding Out belongs to Imagine Dragons!**

 **Pennsylvania POV**

I hop in my car, start it and roar down the street. I know exactly why those three went to my house, and I know who they went to entertain. I turn on my radio, just listening to music, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel along with it. Ooh, Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons. I grin, softly singing along.

 _"_ _I'm bleeding out,_

 _So if the last thing I do,_

 _Is to bring you down,_

 _I'll bleed out for you."_ I would never let down my little brother, my best friend. I've almost died for him. We're best friends, brothers.

 _"_ _So I bare my skin,_

 _And I count my sins,_

 _And close my eyes,_

 _And take it in."_ Ha, I've committed too many sins to count, for my friends and family: the Revolution, the Civil War, both World Wars, Vietnam, Iraq…

 _"_ _And I'm bleeding out,_

 _I'm bleeding out for you,_

 _For you."_ I'd do anything to protect the people I love, the people that are special to me. I've bled out on a battlefield more times than I care to count.

 _"_ _When the day has come,_

 _That I've lost my way around,_

 _And the seasons stop,_

 _And hide beneath the ground."_ Oh, that would be the day that the world ended. I know that America is going to fall from grace, but we have done everything we can. Alfred is actually going behind his bosses back and encouraging people to raise arms.

 _"_ _When the sky turns gray,_

 _And everything is screaming,_

 _I will reach inside,_

 _Just to find my heart is beating."_ Heh, no one has noticed that I have low self-esteem; that's why I claim I'm awesome…

 _"_ _You tell me to hold on,_

 _Oh you tell me to hold on,_

 _But innocence is gone,_

 _And what was right is wrong."_ I remember when I was first formed, my brothers teased me and picked on me because I was settled by Quakers, because I was a melting pot, because I was Pennsylvania Dutch.

I sing along to the song. Strangely, it matches my life.

When I get to my state, I break the speed limit. Hehe, no one said I had to obey my own laws, now did they? I turn hard onto my street, slowing down considerably. I really do like my neighbors, and they have kids! Not annoying kids like Rhode, but sweet polite kids. As I pull into my driveway, a few of the kids crowd around my car while I park. I beam at them, then open my door. I pick up a little girl and a little boy. Identical twins.

"Hey Cassie! Hey Cecil!" I say to the twins. Cassie laughs, hugging me. Cecil smiles and hugs me too.

"Three of your cousins are in your house," Cassie informs me. Their big sister, a charming girl named Alexias (pronounced Alexis) smiles, shaking her head. Her slightly younger brother, Ben, grins at me.

"Yeah, Ezra and the twins. Chase and Charles," he adds. I nod, putting Cassie and Cecil down. I fist bump Ben then smile brightly at Alexias. "Can we come inside?" Ben asks, looking eager. I chuckle then ruffle his hair.

"Not right now, but after the twins leave sure. I'm sure Ezra will be happy to see you guys again," I tell him. He nods. Alexis waves to me then holds her hands out to her siblings.

"Come on you guys. See you later Drew!" Alexis calls. I wave to her.

"You too, Alexias!" I shout. I smile as they go back into their house. I turn to go inside mine but I sigh when I hear yelling. Good Lord, can they get any worse without actually breaking a window! One of the Carolinas' is thrown through a window. I groan. Now I have to pay for a broken window!

The Carolina groans. He sits up and rubs the back of his head. "Hey Penn. South is still being weird," he grumbles. I can't help but chuckle softly at his tone.

"So, what're you three doing in there?" I ask, walking up to the door and taking out my keys.

"Well, Ezra is dumping all your 'special ingredients' in the trash and I was trying to watch TV, but South decided to act like a jackass," North C says. I freeze at the mention of my special ingredients and the trash. I burst into my house and race to the kitchen.

"Noooo! Ezra! Why?!" I ask, staring in horror at the empty jars on the counters. Ezra looks at me through his gas mask.

"Why? You can't keep cyanide and arsenic in a kitchen where you make food!" Ezra exclaims. I cross my arms, pouting.

"I don't put any in the children's food! I don't even put poisons in pies and cookies!" I protest. Ezra empties the rest of my precious jars. My lip trembles.

"The day you don't put poison in anything is the day the world ends," Ezra mutters. I glare at him.

"Excuse me! I make plenty of food that isn't poisoned!" I argue. North nods in agreement. I point at him. "See? I don't poison _everything_!" North holds up a cup of apple juice.

"Yeah! He doesn't poison drinks!" he exclaims. I glare at him. "What?"

"You're not helping," I growl. North waves his hands in front of him, almost spilling his apple juice. Missouri tosses a rag at him. It hits him in the face and he pours his apple juice on his shoes. He tears the rag away from his face and looks down. He groans.

"Oh, come on! These were new!" he complains. South walks in, biting his thumb absently.

"When can I play?" he asks, his unfocused eyes landing on me. My mouth opens, then closes. He tilts his head, his eyes slowly becoming more focused.

"Uh…you can go play now. Come on." I lead him to the basement, then to a room in the basement. I shove him inside and flick on a light so he can see. I can hear him start talking.

"Have you met my friend, Mr. Deer? He's a very nice deer. Deer are cool. Do you like deer? I like deer. They're cute. You're not cute." I walk away as South continues to blabber on and on and on. I go upstairs and lock the basement door. I walk down the hall while I whistle my state song, "Pennsylvania".

When I get upstairs, I usher North to his room where he will be spending the night most probably. Missouri is hunkered down on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, sipping hot chocolate. That boy honestly confuses me. I sit next to him to watch the news.

 _"_ _-ill not attack the Confederate States of America. We will become their allies and we will help them in their time of need,"_ Alfred's new boss is saying. _"We recognize the Confederate States as a new nation, and we ally ourselves with them."_ Missouri and I fist bump. We turn to each other, smirking.

"Mission completed," I say, voicing both our thoughts. Missouri nods and turns back to the TV. Conner's boss appears.

 _"_ _All plans to attack the Union have been canceled. We recognize them as our sis-er, brother nation,"_ Conner's boss says, quickly correcting himself. I can just imagine the happy looks on Conner and Alfred's faces. My phone buzzes and I pull it out.

 _Hey Penn. Miss wont answer his phone. I figured he'd be with you._

I blink at the message. It had come from Maine. I glance at Missouri, who's still wrapped up in the news, then back at my phone. I text a reply.

 _Stalker._

I stifle a chuckle and turn my phone on silent. I turn my attention back to the news, which has Alfred's new boss on again. He holds up the flash drive we had gotten to him earlier.

 _"_ _Somehow, someway, someone got into the presidents emails and saved certain ones to this flash drive."_ Missouri grins. _"On it, I discovered that he was affiliated with the terrorist group ISIS. I also found out that he planned the monk shooting and the boat explosion. His ultimate goal was to start World War three by launching a missile into Russia. Specifically, Moscow. I can only assume that whoever assassinated him was the one or ones who sent this to me. So, I believe, instead of arresting these brave souls, we should thank them. I am giving whoever did this a presidential pardon."_ Missouri and my mouths drop in shock. We…got a pardon? A presidential pardon? We turn to each other, eyes wide in shock. Missouri finally smiles and hugs me.

"We won't get arrested even if they do figure it out," he says in shock. I nod. He hugs me tighter and I can tell his smile is growing. "We'll be fine. Thank you so much, big brother," he says, burying his head in my shoulder. I hug him back.

"I wasn't the one who fired the bullets," I whisper. "I just helped the ones who did out." Missouri breaks away from me with a happy grin.

"And," he pokes me in the chest, "you discovered his plan," he says. He beams and crows, "My best friend is the awesomest American hero, ever!" I grin.

"You used my favorite word," I tease.

He pouts. "You must be rubbing off on me then."

 **A/N:**

 **Reason I posted today: It's Conner's birthday! The CSA was formed on February 4th, 1861 in Montgomery, Alabama.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

 **Ok. I probably should've mentioned this, but the last chapter was second-to-last chapter, which means this is the last chapter.**

 **Conner POV**

I lay on my back, covering my eyes with my hands. Now America and I are allies. Our people aren't at each other's throats anymore and Alfred's boss was a part of ISIS. Great. I heave myself to my feet and turn on my phone. I text Alfred.

 _This is good, ain't it?_

I fall back onto my bed. What am I going to do now? I mean, we've commissioned uniforms, guns, and flags. Now who are we supposed to…oh. I think a moment about ISIS. Alfred has soldiers in Iran, but what about Syria? I grin. I now know what we are going to do. But, that has to wait because Missouri is calling me. I pick up.

"Hello?" I ask.

 _"_ _Penn and I have someone you and America would probably like to see at Penn's house,"_ Missouri replies. He hangs up on me before I can reply. Now what's going on?

 **Missouri POV**

I run a hand through my hair. God, how long does it take for them to get here? I really want to go visit our guest, but Penn would have my head for it. I sit on the counter, swinging my legs like I'm a little kid. I have no doubt that they'll show up soon, but I'm nervous, even if we did get a presidential pardon. How would Alfred react? From the report the other day, not too well. Or…was it just today that the report had aired…? Damn. So much has happened…

A loud slurping sound snaps me out of my thoughts. Rhode is drinking a juice box and is looking up at me.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asks between slurps. I stare at him.

"Go find D.C," I reply. Rhode pouts but walks away. I sigh in relief and jump off the counter. Drobin, Drew's bird, lands on my shoulder. I stare at it a moment before it chirps at me. I sigh wearily and walk over to the fridge, grabbing a cream soda. I hold the drink up to Drobin who helpfully pops it open. I pat his head and take a swig. I hear some noises at the entrance to the kitchen. I turn to find Rhode with D.C.

"Hey, Ezra," D.C says awkwardly. I smile tiredly at him.

"Hey, George. You know that there is going to be a new capital for you to hang out with, right?" I ask, taking another sip. D.C's eyes widen.

"Oh my god…," he murmurs. "I wonder if they'll be a girl or a boy! I wonder if they're going to show up after they choose a place to be the capital! I wonder if they'll be braver than me!" D.C rambles happily. I chuckle, holding up a hand.

"It's going to be like you. A district," I reply. D.C looks really happy. I smile. Hopefully he'll like the new district once it's built and personified…

A knock sounds at the door. I throw away my now empty bottle and run to the front door. I open it to find Uncle Conner and Al. Conner walks in and pats me on the shoulder, winking. I somehow get the feeling that he knew what we did. Alfred smiles at me, holding his arms out for a hug. I hug him carefully, but he hugs me tightly, squeezing all my air out.

"Can't breath… gonna die…," I wheeze. Alfred drops me, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. I chuckle.

"Florida, Washington," I call. Florida flies downstairs and Washington walks out the living room and leans against the wall, reading a book. I shake my head. "We're going to the basement in a bit," I tell them. Our host countries glance at each other in confusion. So Conner doesn't know. The other two states nod, Washington snapping his book closed. The stronger of the two, Washington, stands in front of Alfred. I go upstairs to search for Penn. I find him reading a book. I knock lightly and he looks up.

"Conner and Alfred," I tell him, turning away and towards the stairs. Penn bounds out the room, catching up to me. He bounces up and down slightly as he walks, sometimes skipping. I chuckle and walk down the stairs. The two countries look a little confused. I nod to Washington who looks at the two countries.

"Do not yell, attack or do anything to Penn, Miss and the guest," he growls. UC nods as does Al. Penn and I turn to the kitchen, leading the way to the basement. Penn goes down first with me after him, then the two countries, then Washington then Florida. I help Penn lead the way to the room where South Carolina is still talking; something about a Mr. Deer and a Mr. Aardvark. Penn and I shrug to each other as Penn opens the door, ushering everyone inside.

Once inside, Conner and Al freeze, staring at the man in the corner who's trussed up like a hog. Al screeches in anger and leaps towards the man, but Conner grabs him, looking icy calm. He turns to me and Penn, a deadpan expression on his face.

"Why is… _he_ here?" he asks, seemingly calm. I start to tremble. I haven't seen Conner this pissed since… D-Day. Penn steps forward.

"Well, ya know how the president was supposedly assassinated?" he starts. Conner nods, quirking an eyebrow. "Well, as you can see, he's not really dead and we were the ones who supposedly assassinated him, along with Hawaii and Alaska."

The two countries glance at the terrified president and back to Penn. "How many of the other states already know?" they ask in unison.

"All of them," Penn and I reply in unison. The countries sigh.

"Ok. You need to own up," they command us. We grin at each other.

"We have a presidential pardon," Penn replies. Conner stares at him blankly.

"I. Don't. Care," he states, "Own up." Penn glares at him sulkily, then holds a hand out for Al's phone. Al hands him the phone and Penn turns it on.

He quickly makes his way to contacts and presses the vice president's phone number. He listens to the dial tone, then seems to suck in a deep breath as the new president answers.

"My friends and I discovered the president's plan and we killed him and we're the personifications of states, so I'm really, really sorry, but he's not dead and he's in my basement and my, what I guess would be a dad, is the United States of America, so please don't kill me and thank you for the presidential pardon," he says in one breath. There's silence for a bit, then:

 _"_ _What?"_

Penn takes a deep, calming breath and states it again, slowly.

 _"_ _Oh. Well… thank you for telling me. I'll have an FBI team pick him up."_

Not more than an hour later, an FBI team knocks on Penn's door after he gives the NP his address. Penn is sweating a bit but he wipes that away and smiles warmly at the FBI agents who really look like they want to be somewhere else. They come in and he directs them to the basement, which SC has already vacated.

A bit later, they leave with the president.

That night, I get a text from Maine.

 _Penn called me a stalker! DX_

I look at Penn, who is eating dinner with me and a few other states. "Penn?" I ask sweetly. He looks up from his lasagna, which Jersey had brought.

"Yeah Miss?" he asks after swallowing.

"Don't call Maine a stalker," I start, "and I'm going to be leaving for Syria soon."

Forks and mouths drop in surprise. I smile happily at everyone, although I pray that I won't die, which is what I know everyone is thinking.

 **A/N:**

 **Did you guys expect that? I hope not. Anyways, the next story will be called A Forgotten Boy.**


End file.
